1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a lens apparatus and, particularly, to a lens apparatus having a barrel and a focus member, which are ready to be assembled together.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lens apparatuses usually include a first barrel member, a second barrel member, and a focusing ring. The first barrel member may be an externally threaded barrel within which a first lens optical system is mounted. The second barrel member may be an internally threaded barrel within which a second optical system is mounted. The first and second barrels are threadedly and adjustably attached to each other. The focusing ring is mounted on the second barrel member in order to cause the axial movement of the first barrel member relative to the second barrel member.
However, the focusing ring is usually mounted on the second barrel member with several screws; an assembler has to use a screwdriver to fasten the screws into the focusing ring and the second barrel member one by one. The process is cumbersome and time-consuming, particularly in mass production.
What is needed, therefore, is a lens apparatus, which has a barrel and a focus member, which are easy to be assembled together.